


Just Another Hunt part 2:  Rolling Hills

by Labstell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, No smut...but tune in for the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labstell/pseuds/Labstell
Summary: Lori teams up with Dean and Sam to travel to Rolling Hills Asylum in search of both of their fathers.....and to get rid of some ghosts





	Just Another Hunt part 2:  Rolling Hills

JUST ANOTHER HUNT  
PART 2

ROLLING HILLS

 

Lori sat at the table in the diner with a salad and lemon water in front of her. Her laptop was open and to one side. But she was looking out the window, chin in hand. Not that she was looking at anything in particular. She was trying to make a decision. And it was a hard one. 

Lori’s mother died when she was six months old. After that, Lori’s father changed. He became an angry man, dragging Lori to town after town. They would stay in cheap motels, or sometimes a Bed and Breakfast place. Anywhere he could find someone who would baby-sit Lori. Eventually that became too difficult, and he placed Lori with her maternal grandparents. 

He would come visit every month or so, sometimes more, sometimes less. When Lori was old enough, he would take her out to the woods behind her Gram’s house. They would run, and climb, and play together. Lori loved it. One day he took her to a meadow full of flowers and sunshine. He let her gather flowers for a crown, and then called her to sit beside him. 

He told her about how her mother died. About the yellow-eyed demon who was in her nursery. When her Mom had tried to get her away from him, the demon pined her to the ceiling, and set her on fire. 

The story made her cry, but her father yelled at her. There was much more to tell her, he said, and she needed to be strong and brave. So, she stopped crying and wiped her face of the tears. Her father told her there were other monsters as well as demons. He was searching for the demon that had killed her Mom, but sometimes he found other monsters instead. He tried to kill every monster he found. But sometimes he got hurt, and would have to recover before he could hunt again. He explained that he had left Lori with her Grandmother because she was to young to hunt. Now he thought she was old enough. He wanted her to come with him. He would teach her how to fight, how to handle knives and other weapons. They could hunt the demon that had killed Mom together. 

But he wouldn’t force her. She could stay where she was, grow up with a normal life. He wouldn’t be mad if she wanted that, and he would continue to come see her whenever he could. He was going away, he said, but when he came back, she should have an answer for him. 

So, in the end she went with him. She trained and learned, and they followed the clues they found hoping they would lead to the Yellow-Eyed demon and found other monsters instead. During one hunt her Father was hurt bad. He recovered slowly, and ended up moving in with another hunter friend. While he was recuperating, Lori began to hunt on her own.

They rarely hunted together anymore, and Lori was fine working on her own anyway. She made a point of checking in with him often. But lately she hadn’t heard from him. He wasn’t responding to her texts or replying to her email or the phone messages she left. The friend he was staying with only knew that he left on his own to continue hunting. 

She wanted to find out where other hunters gathered, to talk with them. Maybe someone knew her father, or had seen him. The problem was that she wasn’t really friendly with other hunters, and didn’t really know where they hung out, or even how to find them. The only other hunters she knew were Sam and Dean Winchester. 

It had been eight months since they had left her in that hotel room. She had never contacted them; her pride wouldn’t let her. Obviously, they didn’t want her around. Or at least Sam didn’t want her around. She didn’t want to contact them today, but she didn’t know where else to go. She knew she wasn’t going to find her father on her own. 

Lori sighed and looked down at her salad. She was too nervous to want to eat. She packed up her laptop, and paid her bill, walking out the door to her car. She stowed her things, and sat in the drivers seat and opened up her phone. She scrolled down to the W’s. Sam or Dean? Well, I guess its obvious, she thought. I’m not calling Sam after he left me like he did. She punched Dean’s number. 

“Lori is that you?” Deans voice came through the phone loud and clear. “How ya been baby? You ok?”

“Hi Dean. I’m fine, doing ok. I do have a favor to ask though.” Lori switched the phone to her other ear and tried not to fidget too much in her nervousness. 

“Ask away honey. We’re in between jobs right now, so we’re all yours.” The rumbling of the Impala stopped. They must have pulled off the road, Lori thought. 

After telling Dean her problem, she spoke again. “So I wondered if you could give me some ideas on where hunters hang out, and whether they would want to talk to me, since I’d be a stranger to them”

“Well,” Dean said and hesitated. “Hunters are pretty private. They don’t want to bring attention to themselves. They don’t like to talk to just anyone about hunting. Even with your pretty face darling. Hang on a second, will you?”

Lori could hear mumbled talking. She guessed he was talking to Sam. It didn’t sound like Sam was being cooperative. 

“Lori” Dean came back on the line. “I think Sam and I can help you. Have you ever heard of a place called the Roadhouse? It’s run by friends of ours, and they will help you if no one else will.”

“Look Dean, I don’t want you to go to a lot of trouble for me. I can go there on my own.” Lori started biting at her nail. 

“Nonsense!” Dean said. “We haven’t been there in awhile. It will be nice to see them. I’ll text you the address. Where are you?”

Lori told him. “Ok. I’ll call Ellen and let her know you’re on the way. She’ll take care of you till we get there.”

“Thanks Dean.,” Lori said. “I really appreciate this.”

Dean laughed. “You can thank me proper later honey.” and he hung up. 

******************

“Dean do we really have to do this?” Sam said

“Why not?” Dean looked at Sam. “We aren’t in the middle of a hunt or anything. Besides we haven’t seen Ellen or Jo in a long time. Think of it as a vacation.”

“I just don’t think Lori is gonna be too happy to see me. We left kind of suddenly last time we saw her.”

Dean snorted. “That was the way you wanted to leave Sammy.” 

Sam turned in his seat to look at Dean. “I know. Looking back, it wasn’t really very polite. She helped us out a lot on that hunt.”

“Just what did happen in that hotel room, Sammy?” Dean grinned at him. 

“Nothing! Never mind. Let’s just get going. “ Sam had on his sulky face, Dean noticed, as Sam looked our the window. 

“Sammy, Sammy.” Dean’s hand clapped Sam’s shoulder, and he gave a short laugh. The Impala spit stones as it pulled back onto the highway. 

*********************************

Lori pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse, raising a dust cloud behind her. She shut off the car and sat looking at the building. Certainly not a fancy place, she thought. But I guess that’s why hunters like it. There were a few cars in the parking lot, but it was still early for the evening crowd. Picking up her laptop bag and her wallet, she slammed the car door and headed towards the entrance. The door squeaked when she opened it, and the lady at the bar turned to her. 

“Hi honey.” she said. “You wouldn’t be Lori, would you?” The lady was pretty, with nice hair and a friendly face. 

“That’s me.” Lori replied. “Are you Ellen?” Lori walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool in front of the lady. 

“I’m Ellen.” she confirmed. “Over there is my daughter Jo. We run the bar. Can I get you anything?”

“I’ll take a draft beer please.” Lori looked around. The place was simple, but nice. A kind of place where they wouldn’t mind the peanut shells on the floor.

Ellen brought the beer back, and set it in front of Lori. “So, how did you meet Sam and Dean?”

Lori took a swallow of beer. “We ended up in the same town, working on the same thing. We teamed up.”

“A hunt?” Ellen asked. Then she smiled. “My husband was a hunter. He was killed during a hunt.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Lori said

“No mind.” Ellen said. “It was a long time ago. Most of the people who come here are hunters. But some aren’t so you need to be careful about what you say and to whom you say it. “

“That’s why I called Dean.” Lori said. “I don’t really socialize with other hunters. I want to ask around to see if anyone knows my father. He’s missing and I don’t even know how to start looking for him.”

Ellen patted Lori’s hand. “You called the right people.” she said. “Dean and Sam can help you with that. Their nice that way.”

Ellen was called away to refill drinks on the other end of the bar. Lori took another sip of beer, and turned around when the bar door squeaked open. Sam and Dean walked into the bar. 

Dean walked up and wrapped his arms around Lori from behind. “Hi baby! You look great. Just like I remember. All pretty and curvy soft.” Dean slid onto the bar stool next to her. “Hey Ellen! How about a couple beers over here?” Dean waved his hand at Ellen. 

“You just wait a minute Dean Winchester. And stop being rude. I’ll be with you in a minute.” Ellen handed one of the men near her a draft beer and opened the cooler behind the bar and pulled out two bottles. She set them on the bar in front of Sam and Dean, then leaned over to hug them both. “you boys look good. But a little skinny. “ Jo! Cook up another couple cheeseburgers and fries for Sam and Dean.”

Lori turned towards Dean and her eyes flicked to Sam, who was sitting on the other side of him. He was watching her and held her eyes a second, then looked down.

“I’m gonna hit the head.” Sam mumbled, and starting walking toward the back of the bar. 

“You are just as pretty as I remember. I missed you.” Dean flashed her a patented Winchester smile. 

“Sure”, Lori said. “you were so impressed with me that you ditched me the morning after. Didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Aw honey, don’t be mad about that.” Dean ran a finger down her arm, and put her hand in his. “Sam had a bee in his bonnet that morning. Wouldn’t even tell me what it was about. Just wanted to hit the road right away. I didn’t even get breakfast.”

“It’s not important,” Lori said. “This time, if you don’t want to hang out with me, just say so. I don’t have time or the inclination to play games.”

“You’ll have to talk to Sam about that.” Dean said. “It was his doing. What happened between you two?”

“Nothing that matters now.” Lori said. “Do we have a plan on starting to find my father?”

‘I figured we would hang out at the bar tonight. Talk to the hunters, maybe show his picture around. I called our friend Bobby Singer. He’s a surrogate father to Sam and me. He knows a lot of hunters and said he would ask around. Sam can do a search on his car and police databases.”

Lori’s eyes widened. “You have access to police databases? How did you manage that?”

Dean smiled. “Sammy’s a wizard with a computer. There’s a guy here, his name is Ash. He’s even better than Sam. He’ll be able to find a trace of your Dad.”

Lori leaned close to Dean to whisper in his ear. “Thank you Dean. I’m very grateful. I had no idea on what to do to find my Dad.” 

Dean ran his fingers over her face and cupped her cheek. “How grateful?” he asked.

Lori laughed. “Grateful.” she said, and turned to pick up her beer. As she did, she noticed Sam rounding the corner of the bar. He was watching her interaction with Dean intently. 

Lori started when a plate of food was plopped down in front of her. “Hi. I’m Jo.” Jo gave Dean and then Sam a hug. “Mom told me about your Dad. I just woke Ash up. He’ll be out in a bit to talk with you.” She spoke to Dean and Sam. “Your food will be out in a minute guys.” In a flash, she was gone, walking back to the kitchen. 

Dean leaned toward Lori and pick a couple French fries off her plate. “Mmm I’m starving. I’m going to go speed up Jo.” Grabbing his beer, he slid off his stool and walked off towards the kitchen. 

Lori looked up from her plate. Sam was watching her, but still hadn’t said a word. But he wasn’t looking away, so finally Lori spoke. 

“Sam, are you even going to talk to me?” Lori patted the bar stool Dean had vacated. 

Sam continued to look at Lori, hesitating, but finally moved next to her. 

“Lori, I’m really sorry about the way Dean and I left last time.” 

‘Why did you do it?” Lori took a bite of a French fry. 

“I panicked.” Sam gave her a wry smile. “Good byes suck after, uh, you spend the night with someone you just met.”

He’s really nervous, Lori thought. “Sam, it was just one night. I wasn’t going to hold you to forever. I get how the game is played. It’s hard to have a steady relationship with someone when you do what we do. I wasn’t expecting anything from you.” 

“I didn’t want to leave you.” Sam spoke softly. “Dean wouldn’t have been ready to have you join up with us. So I didn’t know what to do and I panicked. I couldn’t leave Dean.”

“We don’t have to make those kind of decisions Sam. Can’t we just enjoy each other while we can?”

“And then go our separate ways?” Sam said angrily. “Then I have to wonder if you’re okay, and what you’re doing when you aren’t with me? It’s useless for hunters to have a relationship. I’d always worry about you on a hunt, when I should be backing up Dean.” Sam looked at Lori intently. “It could get someone killed. I’m tired of people close to me getting killed.”

At that moment, Dean came around the corner of the bar holding two plates of food. He set one down in front of Sam, and then noticed the tension and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever is going on with you guys you need to stow it while we’re working. It can be sorted out later.” Dean looked at Sam. “Eat Sam.”

 

Several hours later, Lori, Dean and Sam were sitting at a table near the back of the bar.

“Well, we’ve talked to all the hunters in the bar, and have shown your Dad’s picture around. That didn’t get us much info.” He took Lori’s hand. “But don’t worry honey, we still have more places to look. Tomorrow we can search websites and the internet. Ash has your Dad’s info; he can search places that Sam can’t get in to.”

“I think I want to talk to the guy Dad lived with after he got hurt again. He must have some idea of where Dad was headed when he left. He wasn’t very cooperative on the phone though. Maybe talking to him in person would help.” 

“I agree Lori.” Sam said. “Where is the guy?”

Lori gave him the name of a town. “It’s not that far from here. I could make it there and back in a day.”

“Then we have a plan.” Dean said. “Lets call it a night. Ellen would put us up here for the night.” He looked at Lori. “But there is a hotel closer to town. We could go there.”

“Do you need a room to yourself tonight Dean?” Lori smiled at him, laughter in her eyes. 

“Not tonight sugar. Unless you want to share it with me.” Dean gave her a leering comical look. 

Lori laughed. “I think I’ll head for the hotel. We can meet somewhere in the morning.”

“I vote for the hotel too.” Sam said. “Ellen’s accommodations are just a couple cots in the back room. I’m dying for a shower.”

“Ok then. I’ll just let Ellen know we’re leaving and will stop by tomorrow.” Dean left the table and headed to the bar, while Sam and Lori headed for the front door. 

************************************************** 

 

The next morning found the three of them sitting in a local diner, enjoying breakfast and coffee.

“So I’m going to head out right after this.” Lori said. “Hopefully I’ll find Dad’s friend at home. His place is a bit off the beaten path”

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Dean looked at her. Sammy or I could go with you.”

“I don’t think you need to baby sit me guys. I’ve never met Dad’s friend, but I figure he must be ok if he let Dad stay there as long as he did.” Lori opened her laptop and inputted the address into Google Maps.   
“Here’s the place.” she said, turning the laptop so the boys could see. 

“Off the beaten path is right.” Sam said. “It looks like it’s even a ways from the closest town.”

Dean pulled the map closer. “But it’s closer to Bobbie’s than it is to here. We could meet at his place and figure out our next move. That’s if you’re sure you don’t want one of us along?” 

Lori smiled at them both. “Thanks for the offer guys. I’ll be fine. I’ll check in with you as soon as I get there, and when I leave. Just like last time.”

Sam looked at Lori then at his brother. “What do you think, Dean?”

Dean sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. “I guess I’m ok with you going alone.” he said. He focused his gaze on Lori intently. “Make sure you check in. We don’t hear from you, we come looking for you.” 

Lori gave a small laugh. “Fair enough.” she said. “And stop worrying about me”

 

******************************************************** 

When Dean pulled the Impala into Singer’s Salvage Yard, Sam’s mood instantly lightened. Coming here was like coming home. Bobby was family. They had spent a lot of time growing up here. Dean loved the cars, and was always out tinkering with something. Sam like the books. Bobby had so many interesting books that no one else had. Bobby welcomed them with open arms. 

“Sam!” he said loudly, wrapping his arms around the tall man and giving him a big hug. “Dean! Its good to see you both.”

“Thanks for helping us with searching for Lori’s father.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, Bobby thanks. She’s going to meet us back here, and we’ll stay the night, if that’s ok.” Sam moved further into the house, and Bobby shut the door behind them. 

“Of course boys. You’re always welcome. I’ve contacted some people, but didn’t have much luck.” Bobby stuck his head in the refrigerator and pulled out 3 beers, placing two before Sam and Dean. The boys followed him as he walked to the desk in the other room and sat behind it. 

“ Didn’t have much luck until I talked with your Dad, that is.” Bobby said. 

Dean and Sam snapped to attention. 

“You talked to Dad?” Dean asked. “Is he ok?”

“Where is he” Sam asked. “When can we see him?”

“Now boys”, Bobby said. “I left him a message about you two and he called me right back.” Bobby laughed as he took a swig from his beer. “He wasn’t real happy with me when he found out the two of you were fine, and I just wanted info. Eventually he told me he knows this guy. Apparently they met by accident at a bar somewhere and got to talking. Turns out the two of them are hunting the same demon.”

“Yellow eyes” Dean said. 

“Yup.” Bobby leaned back in his chair. “But he said that was all the interaction he had with the guy, and they went their separate ways after that. They did make a pact that if one of them found old Yellow Eyes, they would contact the other, and take him down together.”

“So if we find the demon, we find our Dad and Lori’s.” Sam said. 

“Got any clues?” Dean asked

Bobby looked from one to the other. “Not a one.” he said. 

***************************************************** 

 

After driving up a dirt path for what seemed like forever, Lori finally spotted a cabin nestled in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. An old rusted pickup truck was parked near the house. Lori would have thought it was abandoned, if it wasn’t for the line of smoke coming from the chimney and blacking the sky. She shut off the car and took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. Not sure if she would get any signal in this out of the way place, she still texted Dean, telling him she had arrived and giving the basic area she was in, just in case. Not that Lori expected trouble, but you never know and Dean has insisted she keep in contact. 

By the time she got done with her phone, and looked up at the cabin, an old man was standing on the wooden porch, a shotgun nestled in his arms. Lori got out of the car slowly, and made sure her hands were in plain view. 

“”Hi.” Lori stood where she was, and spoke slowly. I’m Lori. We spoke on the phone a couple of times about my father. He spent some time with you recovering from an injury. Do you remember?”

“I still remember everything,” the old man said. “I’m not senile.”

“Of course not.” Lori still hadn’t moved, and her arms were getting tired. “Can I put my arms down, please?”

The old man eyed her, and then motioned with the rifle. “Go ahead. “

“I couldn’t reach you by phone to let you know I was dropping by.” Lori gave a big smile in the hopes of not getting shot. “And I don’t want to bother you, but I haven’t found my father yet. I’d like to ask you a couple more questions. Just to see if there’s something that will give me a clue on where to look for him.” Lori gave the old man a look that she hoped portrayed her anxiety and sadness about maybe never seeing her father again. “He’s the only family I have. “

The old man pointed the shotgun at the ground. “Well, come on in then.” He turned and opened the cabin door behind him, and waited for Lori to climb the steps before he went in ahead of her.

The cabin was small, but nicely kept. There was a small kitchen to the left, with a table and two chairs. Directly ahead was a beautiful stone fireplace, a recliner, sofa, and a small table with a lamp. To the right was a hallway that Lori assumed led to the bedroom and bathroom. 

“Thank you for talking with me again, I really appreciate it.” Lori walked over to the fireplace and ran her hand over the stone. “Your fireplace is beautiful.”

The old man almost smiled. He has placed the shotgun on a rack by the door. “I built that myself. Had a bit of help with the rest of the place.”

‘You don’t mind being so isolated when you’re living alone?” Lori asked

“I prefer to not live around a lot of people. Been hunting all my life. I’m getting toward the end of it, and I want peace and quiet. Not that I’m apposed to helping out a friend once in awhile like your Dad.”

“How long did her stay here with you?” Lori asked. 

The old man threw a couple of logs into the fire, then settled himself in a recliner that was close to the fireplace. 

“Oh he was here along about three months. I didn’t think he was healed up enough to go back to hunting and all, but he insisted.”

“Did he say where he was going when he left?” Lori sat on the sofa close to the old man.

“Only that he was gonna meet a friend of his. Think the name was Winchester., I remember cuz it’s just like the gun. But he didn’t give no details.”

“How many bedrooms do you have here? Did he have his own room? Did he leave anything behind?” Lori asked. 

“I gots one bedroom and a littler room I was using for storage until your Dad came. We cleared out that little room and put a bed in there for your Dad. It still has a bunch of stuff in it that I haven’t moved anywhere else yet.” The old man used his arms to hoist himself up from the recliner. “Come on, I’ll show ya.” 

Lori followed the old man down the hallway, glancing into the bathroom and the bigger bedroom. They were plain, but clean and seemed to be serviceable enough for the old man. 

“This here’s the room your Dad stayed in.” The old man pushed open the door and Lori looked in. There was a twin bed against one wall, with barely enough room for a person to move around between the bed and the closet. There were boxes stacked along the wall under the window. On the wall between the closet and the door there was hung a variety of weapons. 

The old man crossed the short space to open the closet door. “ If you’re Dad left anything, it would be in here. After he left I just tossed a bunch of stuff in here to get it out of the way, then never got back around to sorting through it. “  
“Would you mind if I looked through there to see if any of my Dad’s stuff is in there? I don’t mean to take anything. I’d just like a clue as to where to look for him. “

The old man looked Lori up and down with narrowed eyes. “I guess I’ve decided you ain’t come to give me trouble, Go on ahead.” The old man walked out of the room, and Lori could hear him shuffling back down the hallway. 

Lori sighed and looked at the contents of the closet. There were no clothes hanging, and nothing taped to the closet walls. There was nothing taped to the walls of the bedroom, and Lori moved the bed away from the wall to make sure there was nothing there. The space was bare. She found nothing in between the mattresses. 

Back in the closet was an array of boxes, duffle bags and a couple of tackle boxes. “I doubt Dad would have boxed anything away. “ Lori thought. I’ll start with the duffles.” She hauled them out of the closest and onto the bed, searching each one. They mostly looked like “go bags.” Something a person or hunter could grab if they had to leave in a hurry. They were stuffed with clothing, boots, a hat and gloves, a small first aid kit and a walkie talkie set. The other had hunting items, Knives, a pistol with ammo, vials of holy water. Lori then took out the boxes and searched each one. After finding nothing, she was getting a little discouraged. The only thing left in the closet were the two tackle boxes. Lori knew to be thorough, and pulled them over to the bed and opened them. It was when she opened the last box that she found the note. 

October 1, 2010

Dearest daughter, 

After spending 3 months recuperating from hunting injuries, I heard from John Winchester. He has a lead on the yellow-eyed demon and has asked if I want to join together to hunt it. Of course I said yes, and will be leaving here. I have not said where I’m going to my gracious host. I would not like to alert the demon of his presence after he was so kind to bring me into his home and help me recover. I will be meeting John at an asylum in upstate New York called Rolling Hills. John thinks the demon is gathering forces, to what end, I don’t know. But apparently, this place in Bethany, New York is actually haunted and John thinks the demon has enough power to resurrect these dead people to help with his plan. Don’t worry daughter, I will be safe. I’ll contact you as soon as I’m able. 

I love you, 

 

Dad. 

********************************************************

 

After stopping at a Sip N Go for coffee and gas, Lori called Dean to let him know what she had found out.

“That’s great darling.” Dean said. “Sam and I will research Rolling Hills while you head here to Bobby’s. We’ll get our plan together and head out first thing in the morning. “ Dean gave Lori instructions on how to get to Bobby’s house. “If you run into trouble, just get a hold of Sheriff Mills in Sioux Falls. She’s a friend of ours. She’ll take care of you.”

“Do you guys know everybody?” Lori asked. “And why do you always think I need taking care of?” 

“Cuz we like you honey. Family don’t end with blood. And the Winchesters take care of family.”

Lori laughed. “Well, thanks Dean. I like you guys too. I’ll pick up beer and food on my way back.”

 

*********\

Lori set the steaming pot in the middle of the table, and turned to get the garlic bread out of the stove. 

“What’s this stuff?” Dean asked, piling heaping spoonfuls onto his plate.

“Goulash.” Lori said. “It’s quick to make, and filling. And I put a bit of spice in there to give it a little kick.”

Lori sat down next to Bobby and watched Dean fill his plate and grab 2 slices of garlic bread. 

“Have some salad, Dean.” Lori held the bowl out to him, looking curiously at Sam when he burst out laughing. 

“What?” Bobby had a smile on his face too. Sam smiled at her. “Dean.” he said “Salad” He started chuckling and took the dish from Lori. “I don’t think Dean has eaten a salad in his entire life.”

“Ok, ok.” Dean said. “Tell us about Rolling Hills Sammy.”

“Rolling Hills was built late in the 1800’s in Genesee county, New York. It was the county poor farm. It held not only poor people, but unwed mothers, people who didn’t have any place else to go. It was a working farm. Eventually from that it grew into an insane asylum, and a nursing home before it was closed in 1974. There was a cemetery on site for people who didn’t have any family. But it wasn’t kept up and eventually the headstones fell down and the forest grew over the graves. No one has been able to locate the cemetery since. There has been a lot of testimonials about the place being haunted. People hearing shoes squeaking and a nurse appearing; spirits in the electro- therapy room and the ice and heat baths. People have heard lots of talking in the kitchen, which is attributed to ghosts. Small children have been seen, and the toys in the shops there would be rearranged. There has even been reported that a full bodied man will touch their necks or tug on their hair or clothes. The place is empty now, but the owners do ghost hunts there almost every weekend.” Sam looked up from his laptop. “And get this. They shut the place down for tours after someone got hurt, Said a full bodied ghost appeared in front of them. One dude reached his hand out, and the ghost took it and threw him across the room.”

“Sounds like a place that old yellow eyes would go to if he’s looking for a herd of ghosts to resurrect all in one place.” Bobby said. “If the stories are true.”

“Whether or not they are true, my Dad made it really clear that’s where he was going.” Lori said. “it’s the only clue we have.”

“I think we should go check it out.” Dean said. “Like Lori said it’s the only clue we have, and we should discount it at the very least.” 

“I agree.” Sam said. “We already have the car packed. We can leave first thing in the morning.” He looked at Lori. “You can ride with us. No sense taking two cars.”

“Sounds great.” Lori smiled at Sam. “I really appreciate your help guys.” She put a hand on Bobby’s arm. “You too Bobby. Thanks for letting me stay.” 

Bobby’s face colored. “Ok you idjits.” he said, motioning to Sam and Dean. “You two are on cleanup. I’m going to show Lori some of my books.”

Bobby stood, and held his hand out to help Lori up. Lori laughed, winked at Dean and let Bobby lead her out of the room. 

***********************************************

While Sam was getting Lori a fake FBI identification, Dean took her shopping. If the local police were investigating Rolling Hills, the easiest thing would be to present themselves as FBI and get access to search the buildings and property. Lori eventually settled on a dark blue pant suit, with a light blue blouse and a white blouse. When she came out of the dressing room, Dean stood up and walked slowly around her. 

“Hmmmm. Very nice. “ Dean leaned down and kissed her neck from behind and whispered in her ear. “Pretty sexy for the FBI.”

Lori laughed. “if you wanted sexy, you should have said so. I could have come up with something really hot.”

“Don’t tease me girl.” Dean laughed too. “Sam’s bigger than me. He’ll kick my ass.” 

Lori turned to check how she looked in the mirror. “Sam’s not interested in making any moves. His loss.”

**************************************

“Don’t understand how the FBI would be interested in a ghost hunt at Rolling Hills.” The Chief looked up at them from his desk. “Doesn’t the FBI have more important things to worry about?”

Lori smiled at the man and spoke. “Our superiors owed us a favor. Well, owed me a favor. I helped him out with a really, um, hard problem once. “ Lori put a hand on the desktop and leaned over in the Chief’s direction, enough to show him a good part of her cleavage. “This is kind of like a vacation for us.”

The Chief looked away from Lori’s chest long enough to give Sam and Dean the evil eye. “I expect you to take this investigation seriously. Even if you’re on vacation.”

Sam answered quickly, before Dean could give one of his sarcastic answers. “Oh course sir, We wouldn’t think of doing anything else. “

The Chief stood and came around from the back of his desk, and placed a hand on Lori’s lower back. “I’ll contact the owners and let them know you’re on your way, and that they are to give you full cooperation.” As the man guided Lori to the door, his hand went lower and gave her ass a little squeeze. Lori squeaked, and gave a little jump. Dean’s face darkened, but Sam spoke before Dean could make a move. 

“Thank you for all your help, sir.” 

Sam pushed Dean out the door in front of him, and then let Lori pass him to get out of the room before him. Sam shook the Chief’s hand, and followed them out of the building. 

They didn’t speak until they were in the parking lot near the Impala. Dean turned toward Lori. 

“How could you let him put his hands on you like that?”

Lori smiled at him. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but you never know how something like that is gonna turn out.” Dean looked down at her, a dark expression on his face. 

“Dean,” Lori said. “I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for quite a while now.” 

Sam stepped between the two of them and cupped a hand on Lori’s cheek. “I…We don’t want anything to happen to you. Don’t take chances when you don’t have to. The job is dangerous enough.”

Lori looked up at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful. I don’t want to cause the two of you stress.” 

“Great.” Dean walked around the front of the car to get in the driver side. “Lets get going.”

 

“So, lets go over the plan.” Sam, Dean and Lori were standing near the tour entrance of Rolling Hills. 

“We split up into two teams, with each team searching a different part of the tour sites. We’ll each have EMF meters, salt rifles, and walkie talkies. “ Dean looked pointedly at Lori. “Keep in touch. If you see anything at all, contact the other team. We’re specifically looking for the full bodied man, since that’s the one that attacked that guy.”

“Who am I with?” Lori asked. She knew Dean wouldn’t let her go around on her own. 

“You and Sam will take the main corridor and the rooms off that. I’ll check out the basement treatment rooms and work my way up. If you guys get through the main floor, work your way up.”

Dean handed Sam and Lori a shotgun, and extra rounds. Sam carried their EMF meter, and Lori had the walkie talkies. 

“All set?” He looked directly at Lori. 

“All set” she answered. “Stop worrying about me.”

Dean was silent, and they entered the facility. 

***************

Lori was following Sam, occasionally looking behind them. It was an interesting place to search, and Lori would have loved to go through the place during the day. How awesome would it be to find patient records, and the treatment rooms.

“Sam, we’ve been here an hour, and haven’t found anything. “

“Yeah” Sam replied. “Maybe Dean is having better luck.”

Lori hit the walkie talkie’s switch. “Dean? Where are you.”

A crackle came back through, with Dean’s voice. “I’m still in the basement. I thought with the treatment rooms down here, this would be the place that dude would hang out.”

“Sam and I are going to make our way back towards the kitchen.” Lori replied. 

When they got to the kitchen, Lori spoke. “Wow, this place is huge,” The two of them each walked through one side of the room. Sam’s side had the walk in fridge and freezer, but they were empty when he opened them. His side also had a door to a large pantry area. But no ghost appeared. 

“Hey Sam.” Lori called. “ Locked door.“

Sam moved behind her. “Let me get a closer look. Maybe I can pick the lock.” Sam worked on the lock until he finally heard a click. He smiled at Lori. “No problem. Let’s check it out.”

Sam pulled on the old door until it finally snapped open. Lori was through it in a flash, heading up the stairs.  
“Wait for me Lori. I should go first.” Sam swore when Lori didn’t slow down. He started running up the stairs, with his long legs taking two at a time. When he caught up to Lori she was standing on the top, in an open doorway. Sam was just about to call out to her, when Lori flew backwards, hitting Sam right in the chest and knocking him off balance. They both tumbled down a few steps, before Sam could brace himself against the walls and stop their momentum. Lori landed directly on his lap. Before Sam could ask if she was ok, Lori exploded into laughter. Sam looked at her. “What?”

“That was awesome!” Lori cheered. “I got pushed by a ghost.” 

“You got pushed? Really?” Sam put his arms around her. “What happened?”

Lori instantly sobered. “Sam….what’s up there. It’s so bad.”

Sam lifted Lori off his lap and set her on a step. “Then we’re calling Dean and getting him over here. Let’s have the walkie. “ Sam held out his hand. 

“Um… I had it in my hand when I fell.” They immediately got to searching, when Lori looked up. There was a full bodied apparition making it’s way down the steps toward her. 

“Sam.” No answer. “Sam!” Lori pulled the shotgun off her shoulder, aimed and shot, hitting the ghost and dispelling it. 

“Lori!” Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’m good Sam. I’m ok. Call Dean and then get up here.” Lori started back up the stairs. 

“Wait for me!” Sam said, not surprised when Lori didn’t heed him. “Dammit” he said to himself, and punched a button on the walkie. 

“Dean! Kitchen! Stairway on the left side, toward the back. Hurry!” When Sam heard another shot, he dropped the walkie and ran up the stairs. “Lori!”

When he got to the top, he found her just inside the door with her back to the wall, out of the way of the stairs. The room was full of bones and old skeletons. Some adult size, some child and baby size. So many, Sam couldn’t see the floor in some places. “Oh my God.” he whispered. 

“Sam, shoot!” Lori cried. It was only then that he noticed the room was also full of ghosts. And they were pissed. 

Sam moved into the room and started shooting, shells dropping to the floor. Lori did the same, with her back facing Sam. For the next few minutes, they continued to shoot.

“Where the hell is Dean?” Lori yelled.

“Right here baby!” Dean cried, shooting as he came into the room. 

“We need to burn the bones.” Sam cried. 

Lori handed her shotgun to Dean. “I’ve got it.” She cried. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and grabbed the salt, lighter fluid and a lighter. She ran to the other side of the room, wincing when she heard bones crack when she stepped on them. With boxes of salt in each hand, she flipped the containers back and forth scattering salt over the bones. Tossing the empty boxes aside, she did the same with the lighter fluid. 

“Any time now darlin.” Dean called.

“Get out that door!” Lori cried, as she tried to get the lighter to light. 

“Not without you!” Sam cried, starting to move towards her. 

“Right behind you!“ Lori cried. The lighter finally sparked to life. Lori threw it on the nearest pile, watching the bones start to catch, and suddenly the room was engulfed in smoke and flames. Lori took one last look, before running through the door and down the stairs. 

 

**********************************

 

 

The three of them leaned against the Impala, watching the fire trucks work on the fire. Although the attic was wooden, most of the facility was made from stone and marble. They had waited to call the emergency line until they were fairly sure the fire had caught all the bones. By the time the fire trucks arrived, the attic was mostly gone, and it didn’t take them long to put out the fire. 

The Chief of Police walked up to them. “You wanna tell me what happened?” He gave all three of them the evil eye. Lori spoke first. 

“They were supposed to have been burying the people who died with no family in a cemetery. The cemetery was not kept up, and the location was lost. No one ever found it again. That was because there never was a cemetery. The just put the bodies up in that attic and forgot about them. It was filled with bones, from babies to adults. I’m betting our full bodied man was there.”

The chief looked at Dean as he began to speak. “We’re going to stay another night or so, just to make sure it’s over. I’d suggest you sift through the rubble and bury any bones you find. Even the pieces.”

The Chief looked from one of them to the other. “Well, who the heck thought the place would actually be haunted?”

 

Sam and Dean were packing the Impala when Lori came out of her hotel room, belongings in hand. She put her stuff in the trunk of her car and walked over to them. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t find your Dad here.” Sam touched her arm. 

“And yours as well.” Lori said as Dean came around to stand next to Sam.

“What are you going to do now?” Dean asked. 

“Well, I have absolutely no leads. I’m going to try and convince myself he’s still alive, and he will contact me when he can. Or when he wants to.” Until then I guess I’ll be looking for another hunt.”

Dean stepped up and put his arms around her in a big hug, kissing her on the cheek. “If you need us again, don’t hesitate to call. You’re family now. We’ll come running.”

Lori hugged him back. “Thanks Dean. That means a lot to me.”

As Dean walked back to the Impala, Sam enveloped her in his arms. Lori laid her head on his chest, feeling his warmth, and smelling his unique smell. She drew back, and his lips found hers. This is what she remembered about their one night together. She fell into the kiss, into him, and there was nothing else in the world except them two. When Sam broke the kiss, he put his forehead against hers, and whispered her name softly. Then he broke away, strode to the Impala and got in the passenger side. Dean looked at her, then at his brother and flashed her a smile. She watched the Impala roar out of the parking lot and up the road until it was out of site.


End file.
